


C is for Communication

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: The definition of communication





	C is for Communication

1- giving or exchanging of information; 

Daniel raised his hand hesitantly. “Yes, Dr. Jackson?” Colonel O’Neill indicated he was recognized.

“Is it true they give us pictures of ‘our’ colonels because everyone looks the same behind a machine gun?” 

Sam managed to smother almost the entire laugh; only Daniel could make air quotations sound sarcastic. She dropped her eyes as ‘her’ colonel stared down the only person in the room he could intimidate. “Daniel…Dr. Jackson…”

“Oh, please, I’m not shouting ‘Colonel O’Neill, sir’ every time I want your attention. So, Jack,” he drawled the name out, “is it true?”

“Okay, Daniel,” he drawled right back. “The reason we give you pictures of your colonel is so you can hang them up in your locker…in case you forget who the guy in charge is. When we’re in the field, I’m responsible for getting your ass back through the gate unharmed. And that’s why I’m in charge.”

“But not everyone out there is our enemy.” Daniel protested.

“And we can tell that how?” Jack replied coolly. Daniel frowned upon finding he had no answer to that. Jack’s voice softened, “Listen, Daniel, I know you don’t want to hurt people any more than I do but until we know how to tell friend from foe, we’re going through the gate loaded for bear. Every time we go. If it comes down to a choice between some native I don’t know and a member of my team, that team member is going to win every time. So if you’re determined to be on SG-1 and you’re going through the gate, you are going to carry a weapon. You may never have to fire it but you’re damned sure going to know how just in case. Fair enough?”

Daniel nodded reluctantly. “Fair enough.”

*

2-a written or spoken message; 

Daniel woke slowly, yawning, pulling away from the papers that had somehow gotten adhered to his face. He fumbled for his glasses, still yawning, and wandered over to his coffee pot. Only to find a Post-it attached to the front of the machine. Someone, and he suspected he knew who, had scrawled under his previous jibe about indiscriminate Jell-O-eaters a simple reply, “Neither is coffee!!”

He smiled as he started a fresh pot.

3- rapport

“Good, Teal’c,” Daniel praised. “That’s very good. It’s hard to believe you’ve never actually read English before.”

Teal’c looked slightly discomfited before admitting. “There were times when, in the service of Apophis, I was charged with carrying a message between battle commanders. Sometimes, these would be written in the language of the Tau’ri since very few could speak the language.”

“And if the message fell into the wrong hands, it couldn’t be easily translated.” Daniel nodded.

“Just so. Apophis would sometimes speak the words aloud as he scribed. I learned to recognize some of those words.”

“A talent you kept to yourself.”

“It would not have pleasured Apophis to have a First Prime who was too well educated.” Daniel shrugged; withholding education was something that was always going to anger him. “Daniel Jackson, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Teal’c. Any time you have a question, feel free to ask.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“This?” Daniel eyebrows slanted upwards.

“You have taken great pains and tremendous amounts of your own time to teach me the words of the Tau’ri. There are not many who could do so with one who has wronged you as I have.”

“Because we have to find Sha’re. And in order to do that, we have to be the best team we can be. If that means I have to set aside my personal feelings to make the team stronger, then that’s what I’ll do. It’s what I have to do.”

Teal’c bowed slightly. “Then that is also my mission.”


End file.
